Jablay
by menolakkaram
Summary: tentang ahn hyungseob,cowok yang rela jadi jablay buat kelangsungan hidupnya. park woojin x ahn hyungseob. other x hyungseob. jinseob,wooseob. hyungseob uke! yaoi.
1. chapter 1

"lo lagi butuh duit kan?"

"...kok tau kak?"

"jadi jablay aja,lumayan kok"

"gimana ya kak—"

"enak kok,cuma nemenin client,bayarannya juga gede,bisa lima kali lipat, kalo clientnya sange,kerjanya juga malem banget,jadi gak ganggu sekolah sama part time lo"

"maksud kakak,kaya psk gitu?"

"gak gitu,kalo emang clientnya terlanjur sange,ya lo boleh ambil dan nolak,tapi yakali lo nolak duit banyak"

"kakak udah pernah—?"

"iyalah,jaman kapan ini seob"

"kakak gak takut hamil?"

"gaklah,kan jablay juga ada undang-undangnya kalo si client mau masukin mesti pake pengaman,tapi kalo client nya maksa nggak pake kita bisa nuntut si client ke madam, dan dia bisa dijeblosin ke penjara,lo dari pada kebanyakan nanya,gabung ajadEh mending"

"tapi kan aku cowok,emang bisa?"

"bisa lah,kalo nggak ngapain gue ajak lo"

"aku bingung kak"

"kenapa bingung,lo kan lagi butuh duit juga buat biayain ibu lo itu,lagian ini gede kok bayarannya madam juga cuma ngambil dua persen dari yang lo dapet"

"uhm—"

"kalo lo emang ragu,lo boleh nyoba dulu,nanti kalo gak betah lo bisa keluar"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"boleh deh kak,aku nyoba dulu"

 **tbc atau delete?**

 _ini gue up diwattpad sama ffn,bedanya wattpad nganunya diprivate kalo disini engga:(_

 _sekyan._


	2. chapter 2

**[baca sampe bawah ya,gue mau curhat:"]**

"mang mie jablaynya satu ya! cabenya lebihin dari biasa ya"

"jablay kok makan jablay,gak kanibalism tuh?"

"WKWKWKWKWK"

Hyungseob langsung make headsetnya dia muter lagu Fearnya Mino ft Taeyang terus volumenya difullin.

Udah biasa.

Udah kebal.

Dia kan pake headset.ngehe.

"dek jangan ngelamun woi,kalo kurang pedes bilang aja"

Mang moonbok sambil naro mangkok mie jablaynya terus senyum manis,hyungseob senyumin balik.

"makasih mang!"

Dia ngejawab dengan riang,meski dibuat-buat.

"ohiya,"

Mang moonbok ke kios kantin,terus balik lagi ke mejanya hyungseob sambil naro segelas susu.

"nih kebetulan mamang kelebihan susu buat mandi kemarin,tenang belom diapa-apain kok,lumayan buat ngilangin pedes,dari pada dibuang juga,mubadzir."

Hyungseob cuma ngangguk padahal dalem hati udah ngata-ngatain 'songong.

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

"om,boleh ijin ke toilet lagi bentar gak?"

Yang lebih tua ngernyitin dahinya,ini udah ke tiga kalinya,orang yang dia pesen buat nemenin dia bolak-balik kamar mandi.

Hyungseob yang kalo malem namanya udah berubah jadi eunseop.

"loh kamu kenapa sih? kayanya dari tadi kekamar mandi terus"

Sementara hyungseob gigit bibirnya gugup,mukanya juga udah keringetan.

"gatau om,ini udah kebelet banget! janji ini yang terakhir"

Hyungseob langsung lari lagi kekamar mandi, sementara yang dipanggil 'om' geleng-geleng kepala sambil ngerapihin berkas-berkas kerjaannya sama bekas snack

"URUSANMU SELESAI,KITA KE RUMAH SAKIT AJA,YA!"

si om teriak,hyungseob?

Gadenger,nyaru sama suara ngedennya.

"nih seob obat diarenya! kata dokternya kamu gak boleh banyak makan pedes lagi,nanti bisa kena usus buntu,"

"ohiya,karna om udah nyelesain kerjaan,kamu langsung om anter pulang aja ya. biar bisa istirahat sekalian,uangmu nanti langsung om transfer."

Hyungseob ngangguk aja dia sambil megangin perutnya,perutnya masih mules gila.

Nyesel dia kanibalisme— eh.

Maksudnya nyesel dia kebanyakan makan pedes

Dia juga gak tau bakal separah ini,padahal biasanya kalo dia makan pedes cuma berak sekali,gak sampe diare kaya gini.

Dimobil si om keduanya hening,sibuk sama kegiatannya masing-masing

Si om yang khusyuk nyetir,sama si mungil yang kedua tangannya lagi asyik ngeremes,

Tangan kanannya ngeremes perutnya,terus tangan kirinya ngeremes plastik obat yang dikasih si om.

sp yg mkr lg ngrms anuny si om??????

Galama tiba-tiba mobil yang ditumpanginya berenti,hyungseob merhatiin si om yang mukanya rada panik keluar dari mobil,tapi dia gak ada niatan mau nanya soalnya tainya udah diujung,dia napas aja udah mencret dikit-dikit,makannya dia napas 2 menit sekali,dalem hati dia nyemangatin dirinya sendiri

'semangat seob! kamu pasti bisa!'

Semenit kemudian si om balik,dan ngehela nafas, dan ngotak-ngatik hpnya

"om abis ngabarin keponakan,nanti kamu pulang dianter dia,ban om bocor dan gak bawa ban cadangan,bengkel juga jauh dari sini,"

"kamu gapapa kan?"

Si om natep bersalah hyungseob yang cuma nangguk

"duh udah sakit banget ya? tahan ya seob ponakan om bentar lagi juga sampe"

Hyungseob tertohok,

ini mah si om bilang gitu karna mobilnya gak mau kena berakan dia!

Saking asyiknya ngelamun,dia gak nyadar kalo ada yang ngetok-ngetok kaca mobil disampingnya,untung kesadarannya langsung balik si om ngeluarin suaranya

"nah itu ponakan om udah sampe,kamu bisa jalan kan?"

Hyungseob ngangguk,terus pintu mobilnya dibuka dari luar...

Disana ada cowok yang hyungseob pastiin masih muda,seumuran dia lah,mukanya gak jelas karna gelap juga..

Hyungseob langsung ngibrit ke mobil sebelah,bodoamat gak sopan juga,padahal sekalian mau kentut.

"jin,om titip dia ya,anter dia kerumahnya,alamatnya tadi udah om kasih 'kan? kasian kalo bareng om harus nunggu sejam lagi dia lagi sakit soalnya,maaf ngerepotin kamu"

"ah— iya,om tenang aja,lagian aku juga gak ngerasa kerepotan"

"makasih jin"

"maaf nunggu lama"

Hyungseob rada kaget pas pintu kebuka,

Makin kaget pas dia ngeliat siapa yang ngebuka pintunya..

"LOH HYUNGSEOB?"

Mampus itu woojin..

Park Woojin

Mantannya...

 _ **Tbc**_.

Tbc dengan tidak elitnya,i know ini very very annoying /NGEHE.

sejujurnya akhir2 ini gue ngerasa udah gak ada jiwa nulis fanfik di diri gue,gue ngerasa aneh banget setiap ngetik cerita,kata2nya juga makin susah ngalir,dan yang paling gue malesin tuh...tetiba gak pede sama yang gue ketik.

apa ini pertanda gue mesti berenti didunia perfanfikan??

tapi gue masih mau nyelamatin kapal gue yang katanya _**KARAM**_. :"

otocked iki???????????????

btw juga gue ngerasa chapter ini jOrok banget bahasannya berak2an,kenapa??? soalnya gue inget cerita ini pas lagi berak.

maap kalo cerita ini udah setahun kurang(?) di anggurin pas diup malah gak jelas bin pendek.

sekian terimanazi.


End file.
